This invention relates to a wheel suspension system for motor vehicles, and more particularly to an integral transversely extending torsion bar- strut suspension system for independently supporting the front wheels of a motor vehicle.
Each front wheel of most motor vehicles is conventionally suspended from the vehicle frame by means of an upper control arm and a lower control arm which extends laterally from the frame and are pivotally connected thereto on generally longitudinally extending axes. A knuckle extends between the outer ends of the control arms and is universally mounted thereon by ball joints or the like. The wheel is mounted on a spindle extending outwardly from the knuckle. A spring is provided between the frame and the lower control arm to resiliently support the wheel in relation to the vehicle. This spring may take various shapes, but one type is a conventional coil spring extending upwardly from the lower control arm. Another type includes an elongated torsion bar which extends from the pivot point of the lower control arm rearwardly and longitudinally of the vehicle to a connection with the vehicle frame. Another form of torsion bar suspension included bars extending transversely of the vehicle and connected either to the lower control arm at the pivot point thereof or to a link connected to the knuckle. To prevent longitudinally directed thrusts on the wheel from undue pivoting of the control arm assembly about a vertical axes, a strut may extend between the lower control arm and the frame at a point forwardly of the control arm assembly. In the past, some of these springs and struts have been isolated from the vehicle frame and body by various types of insulators. This invention is directed to an improved suspension system which is unique in construction and which provides improved ride qualities.